


The Second Coming

by thorkiship18



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Jensen, Rock Star Jensen, Rock Stars, Romantic Comedy, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen Ackles is the lead singer of the popular rock band, "Impala67", and he's loving every bit of it. He enjoys the fast life. The cars, the booze, the pretty faces, but maybe he longs for something more.That something soon becomes Jared, a mysterious man who begins to attend Jensen's latest shows. Jensen, immediately smitten with him, attempts to woo his new admirer, initially unaware of his true identity as The Messiah.





	1. Jesus or Mr. Christ?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one requested lol

Jensen groans as the sun shines in his face, a sliver of sunlight peeks out of the curtains. His head hurts; fucking hangover. He tries to turn over, but finds out that he can't, not with two people cuddling up on him. One man, and one woman, all naked. He smiles smugly at himself. Last night was fun, so awesome. After the concert, he snagged himself two hotties and took them up to his hotel suite. He watched them get it on, and then joined in. It's no secret that the 37 year old singer swings both ways.

He carefully dislodges himself away from last night's partners, and crawls out of the bed in all of his morning glory. He goes straight towards the pile of clothes near the door, shucking on his dark, ripped jeans without any underwear. As he fastens the button, Jensen feels a vibration in the back pocket. Oh. It's his phone. He reaches into the pocket to look at who's calling. The person turns out to be Jason, his best friend and band member for over 11 years. Fuck.

"Yeah?" He says, answering the phone.

_"Yeah? Dude, that's all you got is 'yeah'? Where are you?"_

"I'm in my room, why, what's up?"

_"The fucking flight back to L.A. is in 30 minutes, that's what's up! What were you doing all night?"_

Jensen looks at the pair in the bed, both waking up too. He grins. "What I always do."

_"Dammit, man. Get your ass in gear, Ackles! Hurry up, or we'll leave without you."_

Jason hangs up on Jensen aggressively. Geeze, what's his problem? They're here in New York to perform, be happy, get fucked up and screw all night. At least that's what Jensen wants now more than ever after the divorce. All of this...it helps numb him out, and it's also really fucking enjoyable. No strings attached, just dirty sex with any willing fanboy or fangirl. The man and woman in the bed begin kissing, clearly in the mood. Jensen smirks as they gaze at him.

"Come join us." The guy says seductively.

Jensen shakes his head. "Nah, I have a flight to catch. This was fun though."

"Don't be like that. Come on. It'll be quick."

"I doubt that."

But even as Jensen says that, he finds himself walking back towards the bed, unzipping his pants again.

****

"Could you not do that when we're about to go on?" Steve the drummer sighs.

Jensen downs the last few contents of his flask before tucking it away in his jacket pocket. The liquid burns on its way down his throat, but it leaves a warm, pleasant feeling in his stomach moments after. He needs it. Well, he doesn't really need it, but it gives him the edge to perform in front of hundreds if not thousands of screaming, horny people. Jensen looks at Steve, who glares at him regretfully. He knows that look. He doesn't have a problem.

"Just enough to calm me down, alright?" He reasons, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. "Just enough. I'm fine."

Jason touches his shoulder. "Jen, man, come on..."

Jensen shakes his hand off his shoulder. "I said I'm fine!" He nearly yells. The lead singer smooths out his clothes, lowering his tone. "I'm fine. Really. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay..."

Eventually, a woman knocks on the door before coming in, saying that it's their time to go on stage. Perfect. Jensen follows the rest of the band as they leave the green room. He sees several fans screaming for him, holding out sheets of paper and pointing their phones at him; flashing lights. He signed up for this a long time ago. It's not so bad, but other days it gets tiresome. Like, he can't even go out to a fucking Starbucks without someone freaking out. Still, it feels nice to be loved and adored.

Jensen thinks about his ex-wife then, making out with one of the ex-band members. He poured his heart and soul into her, and it flowed into the music. Not anymore. Just songs about loneliness and longing and driving down empty roads at night. He writes all of their songs too, and it used to be do light. It's all thanks to that bitch and that backstabbing douche she ran off with. Last Jensen's heard, he isn't doing so hot with his own music, and he's barely found a record label to be signed under. Karma.

Soon, they are led on stage with the curtain veiled. Jensen can hear the men and women out there, chanting the name of the band in short intervals. He picks up the guitar near the mic stand as Jason and Steve get into their respective positions. Jensen signals them to start the opener on his mark, playing the first few chords before the curtain shoots open. Jensen smirks at the amount of people there are calling for them; the place is fucking packed in here! Jason on bass was a great choice. The man's skills unmatched.

"How's it hanging, Los Angeles?" Jensen asks. "Miss us?" Their screams of happiness answer his question right away. "Alright. Let's get it started!"

Jensen starts to sing the song, stepping up to the mic.

_Did you see what I did, did you understand? The darkness surrounding us, hand in hand._

_I wouldn't ask you once, I wouldn't ask you twice. If it swallowed us whole, don't you think it'd be nice?_

_I can't help when you're out of view, I wanna be riding down crazy street with you. These feelings aren't just brand new, I wanna be riding down crazy street with you._

The song plays on for some time, and the people in the audience eat it up. The inspiration for this song was from a dream he had a few years back. In the dream, he imagined himself as some ass kicking warrior dude who shot monsters in the face with a taller, hot guy. Well, Jensen didn't get to see the other guy's face, but he's sure he was hot. He changes the tempo of the song as his fingers glide on the strings.

_Salt and burn me, baby, I won't come back. Screaming into the void, "I'll pick up your slack." I'll love you even when the world turns to shit. My heart is in pieces, it's all yours to fix._

_If we die, we die together, sharing each other's heaven. Until then, let's drive in our father's Impala 67._

That's not only his favorite part of the song, but the crowd's as well. Jensen rifs on the electric guitar as Steve tears it up on the drums. Jason jumps in on the bass, giving them the best of the best. As they play the instrumental, Jensen scans the crowd as he always does, looking for that one special somebody who he'll have sex with and never call again. There's some pretty sexy ladies out there, but something else draws his attention.

A man, though not just any man.

He stands taller than anyone else in attendance, nodding and swaying his head to the music, eyes closed. Unlike everyone there, he seems more calm, not jumping around with his hands in the air. Jensen stares at the guy, and he opens his eyes, looking straight at him. When their eyes lock, Jensen swears he knows the secrets of the universe. The man is...well, he's absolutely beautiful with a full head of chestnut brown hair that almost goes to his shoulders and a matching beard.

Jensen nearly misses the next few words in the second verse. That guy in the white button up shirt is distracting him. He's stunning. The guy stares solely at him, smiling but not singing along with everyone else. A new fan maybe? Someone who wanted to see what the fuss was all about? Jensen grins at the guy, only at him, as he continues to sing. He wants that guy to know that he sees him, that he's thinking of him.

_We don't have a lot of money, baby, but one thing is true. I would die a thousands deaths, and sell my soul for you._

_Let's slay the monsters in the dark, hiding in the night. I'll keep you safe from harm with all my might. If you die first, I'll join you quickly in heaven. But until then, let's drive in our father's Impala 67._

After a few more verses and a breathtaking solo performance, the song ends with every fan presents cheering for them. Jensen chuckles, struggling to catch his breath for the next song in the set. The guy in the audience claps, grinning in approval, all teeth, white and sparkling. Who the Hell is he, and why is he so...intriguing? Suddenly, Jason starts their next song, playing the low notes on the bass.

Jensen keeps his eyes glued to the mystery man the whole time the concert persists. When it's over though, the guy is nowhere to be found found. Jensen frowns as several females start to surround him. The only person he wants near him is Long Hair, but he's not here.

Was he even real?

****

He saw him again.

Jensen didn't believe it at first, but as he looked out into the massive throng of people, he spotted Long Hair, and Long Hair spotted him. Jensen smirked at him, trying his best to seduce him to stay this time. Long Hair laughed, and even though Jensen didn't hear it, he knew it was sweet, he knew it sounded almost hypnotic. But again, once the set was over, Long Hair disappeared from sight. Was Jensen going crazy? He swore Long Hair was real, and he was gonna prove it.

He had to talk to him.

****

**More Concerts Later...**

Long Hair is here again, right there in the crowd. He's not going anywhere this time. Jensen's made sure of it. As the concert comes to a close, and he steps into the green room, he finds himself pleased that his plan had worked. Earlier, Jensen had paid off some of the guys on his security team to snag the guy before he left, having them post up at all exits. They caught Long Hair though, and now he's here, sitting calmly in the green room with a pleasant smile on his face.

It's not at all what Jensen was expecting. He figured the guy would be furious, but no. Not him. He's pretty chill at practically being held hostage.

"Speechless, I see." Long Hair laughs.

Jensen snaps out of it, shaking his head. He taps Steve on the chest, pointing st the guy. "See, I told you he was real. You owe me 30 bucks."

Steve grumbles. "Dammit..."

"I guess you wanted to see me?" Long Hair crosses his legs. "I mean, why else would you go to great lengths to just have me in your presence?"

At this, Jensen's mind draws a blank. Sure, he wanted get this guy in front of him, but that's not all. He wants to feel Long Hair's lips on his own, on his chest, and wag down on his tool. Jensen wants this guy in more ways than one, and he finds himself thinking about the dude all day everyday, and he doesn't even know his name! This feeling he has for Long Hair is something like...maybe...love st first sight? Not just lust either. Jensen wants to know everything about this stranger, all the way down to his favorite color.

"I just..." Jensen starts. "I did. I did wanna see you--meet you. You're beautiful. I think you're...beautiful."

The brunette blushes softly before ducking his head and tucking hair behind his ear. "Thank you. I'm Jared. Jared Padalecki."

"Jared. I like that name. It sounds nice. I'm Jensen, but you probably already know that. So, do you wanna get outta here? Like, grab a drink? Get something to eat? Go to the movies?"

"I'm flattered, Jensen, but I should go out with you based on what?" Jared questions.

The rockstar is taken aback. Usually, he'd have everyone throwing themselves at him. That's not the case with Jared. "Er...erm...because I'm handsome and I've been thinking of you non stop for weeks?"

Somewhere beside him, Jason facepalms. He doesn't care. He doesnt care about anyone's opinions on how he's feeling towards Jared. Jensen needs this. He wants this.

Jared smiles. "Okay. Fair enough. One more thing. Explain in five words why I should leave with you tonight."

Jensen thinks a moment, comically playing with his beard. "Because I like you...a lot."

Even though it was only 6 words, Jared accepts it, but not before chuckling deeply at Jensen's antics. His laugh really is as melodic as he thought it'd be. It sinks deep into Jensen's bones, sending pleasant shivers up and down his spine. He looks upon Jared's face, and he's lost. He's just...gone. It's way too early to determine, but Jensen has a feeling that he has hopelessly fallen in love with the tall stranger. Damn.

Jared soon stands up to his full height. He's only a few inches taller than Jensen. Wow. Impressive. "I accept. Lead the way, Mr. Ackles."

****

"So, after that, we kinda just...stopped talking." Jensen explains as he and Jared walk the streets of L.A., eating junk food talking about Jensen's failed marriage. "Some of her friends were my friends, but they took her side for whatever reason."

Jared listens, nodding in understanding. They've only been together for an hour, and Jensen already loves him. How's that even possible? He's down to earth, funny when need be, and completely nonjudgemental. Jared could easily snag a guy or girl with his personality, but Jensen doesn't want him running off with someone else. He'd rather have him all to himself. This guy...he has an aura about him that just is...good or something.

"I'm so sorry you went through that." Jared says regretfully. "It amazes me sometimes that there are still people out there who do more harm than good."

"Yeah, well, count me as one of those people."

"You're not selfish, Jensen. Not at all. You might have done questionable things in the past I'm sure, but you bring people joy with your music. I enjoy it myself."

Jensen looks over at the blushing man walking beside him. "Thanks. So, what about you? Family? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Jared laughs quietly before speaking. "Well...it's just me and my father, always has been. My mother died after giving birth to me, so I never knew her. My father, he...he travels a lot, though I constantly feel his presence with me wherever I go. I used to travel with him too. I decided to settle down here after I met Tom."

"Tom?" Jensen frowns. "Who is he? Is he your boyfriend, or...what?"

"Ex-boyfriend." The taller man explains. "I liked him a lot, but we were just going in different directions, plus his dad and my dad are like sworn enemies, so it got complicated. I'm single now, roaming around and listening to rock music all day long."

"Maybe I can remedy that whole single thing for you."

Jared stops walking, laughing at Jensen's words. He grins. "You're very straightforward."

Jensen steps up to him until their chests are pressed together. "I try to be."

"I like it."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah, I think it's an attractive quality."

"I'm quite attractive."

He giggles. "Yes, you are."

"So are you..."

Jensen throws all caution to the wind, placing his hand on Jared's hip. The man doesn't shake him away, so he takes it as a good sign. Jared's hazel eyes flutter, making Jensen feel just a big smug. He's got what he wants, who he wants, and he's not letting anyone take that away from him. Finally, it's Jared that closes the distance, putting his lips on Jensen's. The rockstar reciprocates the action, giving the taller man soft, PG-13 kisses. It's over way too soon as Jared pulls back, doing that nervous hair tuck thing he does.

"That was nice." He says lowly.

Jensen licks his lips, pupils blown wide. "It was. We can...keep going. Only if you like. Back at my place."

Jared makes a strange noise akin to a sigh. "I would love to...but to be honest, I'm still a little messed up about Tom. I just can't really..."

"We don't have to fool around." Jensen says quickly. "We can just...listen to music or anything you want. I just don't want you to go when I've only just got to know you."

Jared smiles warmly at Jensen, taking his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. He's warm, and a little goofy. Jensen really doesn't want him to go, but he'll let him if Jared wants to. However, by the way things are going right now, it's starting to seem like Jared's gonna stay.

"You're lucky I love your music so much."

****

**Some Time Later...**

Jared is an absolute joy to be around. Jensen loves that, but he loves him more. It's all out in the open now. Jensen confessed to Jared after three months of dating that he's loved him since first seeing him. Jared also confessed that, when he first heard Jensen's voice on the radio, he fell head over heels in love. Jared even moved in with Jensen, which was a momentous occasion. Sex witj Jared is literally the best sex out there. It beats groupies any day of the week.

But Jared's not just some pretty face and excellent lay. He has a huge heart of gold. If he sees anyone in need, he rushes in, no matter the task. It's pretty sweet...and hot at the same time. Jared works as a volunteer, helping people get back on the right track after falling on hard times. From drug addicts to hookers, there's no one Jared wouldn't help. He's just the perfect guy. Now, as they walk down the path in a local park, Jared spots a homeless man in a wheelchair, asking for change. Without thinking, he rushes to him, leaving Jensen shaking his head, but following behind.

"Can you spare an old man some change, please?"

Jared smiles softly, digging into his pocket for a fifty dollar bill. He drops it into the old man's change cup. "There you are, my good man."

Needless to say, the homeless man is shocked. "Bless you, sir! Oh Lord, bless you!"

"I have a feeling I'm already blessed." Jared takes the man's hand, closing his eyes momentarily. "You're crippled. The doctors said it was irreversible."

"How did you--"

"I can help you." He whispers.

Jensen watches the entire scene unfold before him, silently watching as his boyfriend puts both hands upon the old man's legs. What's he doing? This is weird. Just as he's about to say something on the matter, Jared stands up, coaxing the crippled man to do the same. There's no way he can do that, how can Jared even begin to ask that of someone who can't walk!? However, the man struggle to stand, amazing himself and Jensen alike.

Soon, and after two attempts, the old man stands up, gasping and crying. What the Hell just happened!? He surges forward, nearly tackling Jared on the ground, giving him a deep hug. The brunette chuckles, hugging the man back tightly. Jensen's mouth hangs open, unable to properly process what he's just witnessed. The old man thanks Jared, almost kissing his feet as he runs and stumbles down the path, enjoying this freedom. Jared turns to Jensen with a huge smile on his face.

"What the Hell was that about?" Jensen asks, crossing his arms together. "You'd better get your money back. That guy's obviously a scam artist."

Jared shakes his head, still smiling. "No, he's a good man. He's been down on his luck since the war. He was crippled from the waist down. He has no family, and no home of his own. I helped him."

"Jay, that's a lovely story, it really is, but--"

"It's not a story. It really happened."

"How would you know?"

"I know because," Jared sighs. "I saw it. His entire life. When I touch someone, I see their lives, their pain. I can heal them all. I think you might need a drink for what comes next..."

****

Jensen nurses his beer at the bar, Jared right next to him. He puts on hand to his temple, trying to understand what it is Jared just confessed to. It's...not possible. It's impossible. There's no way Jared could be that guy, the guy who died so long ago for the world. The guy who traveled around, delivering divine speeches relating to life and hardships. The guy who was nailed up on that cross.

"You're Jesus?"

Jared laughs sheepishly. "I don't go by that name now...but, in essence, yes. Reincarnated with my old memories."

"Holy Shit, I'm banging Jesus Christ." Jensen takes another long pull on his beer.

"You should slow down."

"I can't." Before Jensen can take one last swig, Jared touches the bottle with his index finger. The taste of spring water floods Jensen's tastes bud. Son of a--Jared changed his beer in water. He looks at the man, rolling his eyes. "Oh har har."


	2. The Singer, The Prophet and the Antichrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen attempts to come to grips with Jared's true identity. 
> 
> Meanwhile, he bumps into Thomas Welling, Jared's ex-boyfriend who may or may not have an agenda of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy lol. (Sorry if there's any hiccups)

"So...you died...but now you're here, in present day, wandering around the earth?"

Jared bites his lip as they lay naked in the bed, slightly sweaty after their latest love session. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"And your dad is--Oh my God."

"Yup, that's him."

Jensen groans, closing his eyes. He draws Jared closer to his chest. It's been a few days since learning Jared's true origins, but to be honest, it's still very overwhelming. This is kind of a big deal. He's dating one of the most significant religious figures of all time! Who fucking knew? Jensen smooths back Jared's hair lazily, unsure what to do with his hands now. He's trying not to think of how God-- _the_ God, all knowing and all powerful--might have just witnessed his own son getting screwed two ways from Sunday.

Jensen opens his eyes again, looking at Jared. "Did he--?"

"He only sees what I want him to see." Jared purrs. "He never sees me with you like this."

"Comforting."

"It should be. He would most likely try to smite you."

"You really know how to keep a man calm."

"That wasn't my--" Jared cuts himself off, scoffing at his own frankness. He gives Jensen a weak smile after kissing him. "I apologize. He's just very protective of me."

"You don't need to apologize to me, baby," says Jensen, kissing the top of Jared's head. "Ever. It's just...this is gonna take some getting used to. What, with you working miracles and whatnot. Does anyone else know about you? That you're here on earth?"

"Besides you? Tom. He's the only one, but I haven't seen him since our breakup. He won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. The government could try to capture me and test me for experiments, but I'd only incinerate everyone involved with a word."

Shit.

"Shit." Jensen says out loud. "Remind me to never piss you off, okay?"

"M'kay."

****

Jensen puts on his headset as he enters the soundbooth with his other band members. Steve hurriedly sits down behind the drum set as Jason picks up his bass guitar. Jensen steps up to the mic, one earphone off so he can hear himself better. He looks out of the window into the studio, spotting his manager, Michael with their producer and Jared sitting next to him, the latter being very ecstatic about stepping foot in this place for the first time. Jared's formally met everyone at the concerts; he's taken a liking to Jason more than Steve which is pretty funny really.

"Whenever you're ready, Jen." The producer says.

Jensen inhales then exhales, humming and clearing his throat before the music starts.

_You lift me up out of the darkness, gripping my skin, being my conscience. You lead me to the light, flip me upside down, there's no more permanent night, no more broken crowns._

_My soul was broken and bruised, the Demons sliced me up, but you then you flew, and filled up my cup._

_Heaven and Hell can't stop me, this much is true. There's nothing past or present that I'd put in front of you. I wanna be the one who you call on when you're feeling blue. There's nothing past or present that I'd put in front of you._

Jensen's music has evolved much in the past few months. The darkness surrounding his heart from his ex-wife's treachery is gone, and Jared has taken her place in his heart. The lyrics has gotten better, and now there's a shred of hope in the songs. There are still talks of walking through the darkness, but at least there's a bright light on the other side, and someone waiting for him. Jensen glances at Jared, smirking as the reincarnation of Christ blushes.

_We travel across the country, making people safe, they'll never understand our relationship, baby boy, their hearts are full of hate. I'd go to Hell and back for us, never forget what I taught you. I love our moments just as much as I love you._

_We'll defy evil for each other, going against our fate. If the Devil tries to grab you, I'll be the bait. I'll be here, I'll always be right here, forever by your side, it's just you and me, kid, taking that amazing ride._

_You're the Bonnie to my Clyde._

_Taking that amazing ride._

_You'll never be pushed to the side._

_Taking that amazing ride._

Jared grins back at him as the final notes play on the song. He claps his hands furiously. Jensen chuckles, and hears Jason and Steve talking lowly amongst themselves. That's okay. It's all good. Mike gives them a thumbs up, putting his hand on Jared's shoulder. Their producer, Eric Kripke, presses a button to talk to them, huge smile on his face. He hasn't driven them in the wrong direction yet.

"Guys, that was beautiful." Eric says. "Marvelous. Great sound, wonderful presentation. Let's just get a few more good ones in, re-record the last bit. Just tweak it so your voice lowers a little."

Jensen nods before winking at his lover. "You got it."

****

"So, you were always into guys?"

Jared smiles bashfully as Jensen as the reincarnation of Christ prepares their dinner. "Yes. I suppose I was. I was always surrounded by men." Jensen wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at him; Jared scoffs, embarrassed. "It wasn't like that! Oh my--We all had an understanding. Times were different back then. So many people have twisted my words and teachings into a horrible parody of itself. Father and I love everyone, equally. He would never turn his back on me or anyone attracted to the same sex despite what that poorly written book now says."

The rockstar hums, sipping on his bottle of beer. He eyes Jared's backside, loving the way he's so deliciously proportioned. "So, you're telling me that you never got down and dirty with any of those apostles? Not even John?"

"Jensen Ross Ackles," He shrieks. It's adorable. "I will force you to eat dirt if you continue to pester me on my previous conquests."

"Previous conquests? So you  _have_ done it! Which one? Was it really John? Simon? Shit, all 12 of 'em? Jare-Bear, you're a wild thing, aren't you?"

"I hate you."

"Nah. You don't." Jensen spins Jared around, pinning him against the counter. He kisses his neck slowly, intimately. "You love me."

"I--I do..." Jared shivers.

And just like that, dinner was forgotten.

****

Jensen has opened his mind a bit more after learning about Jared. It's like, what's next? He's best friends with Zeus? Acquaintances with the Loch Ness Monster? Jared is important, but most of all, he's real. He's been real this entire time, and he's been listening to rock in California, both classic and new while also helping those in desperate need. Besides all of that, Jared's smart, funny and truthful about all things, never cryptic.

He even puts up with the endless fangirls and fanboys who scream for him every time he does anything remotely "sexy". Jensen knows he's hot, but he's only got eyes for Jared. He isn't suggesting that he has never been tempted while with him, because he has. He just hasn't acted on it because he loves Jared with all his heart, and he feels like he was meant to, always. Jensen reaches across the table at the restaurant, grabbing onto Jared's soft hand. The brunette grins.

"Yes, Jensen?"

The green eyed man smiles. "It's nothing really, just wanted you to know that I'm here."

Jared's face reddens. "I'm glad."

"You know, we've been together for quite some time now."

"Yeah?"

"And I was thinking..."

Jared perks up, pearly whites peering out. "Yeah?"

"Even though it hasn't been that long, it feels longer to me, and I was wondering--hoping actually--that maybe...you and I could--"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jared Padalecki."

Jensen is suddenly cut off by a man passing by in an all black suit. He has dark hair that's greying a little at the sides, and some stubble. He's grinning openly at Jared, but he's refusing to even give Jensen the time of day. What a dick. Jared seems physically uncomfortable at this guy's presence, but he's putting on a polite smile. That's really alarming. All of his smiles so far have been genuine, but seeing this man is not something Jared wanted today.

The guy swiftly snags a chair from an empty table, turning it around and sitting backwards on it. He props his arms on it, never breaking eye contact with Jared. This is fucking bullshit! Jensen balls up his fists on the table until he's digging his nails into his palm. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Jensen wants nothing more than to strike him in the face now and ask questions later, but that would only cause more hardships for him. He can go to jail now, not while he's making a new album and enjoying his time with Jay.

"It's nice to see you again, Tom." Jared lies, but at least he's polite about it. "You look well."

Tom? Well, shit.

"You think so, huh?" Tom grins, taking his eyes over Jared's body. "Not as well as you. Damn, you still look so edible."

Jensen soon clears his throat aggressively, almost grabbing the knife beside him. "Jares, are you going to introduce me to your...friend?"

"Yes, my apologies. Tom, this is my boyfriend, Jensen Ackles. Jensen, this is Tom, my--"

"First." Tom finishes, flashing Jensen a wicked smile. "At least in that body. Thomas Welling, CEO of Armageddon Industries. You're that singer from that band, aren't you?"

"Listen to my music?"

"No, not at all."

It's outright rude, and said so casually, but also with a certain air of finality. From what Jensen has observed so far, Tom is condescending, arrogant, and still very clearly attracted to Jared, although it's clear he doesn't feel the same. Jensen doesn't want him here to be honest. This was a nice dinner, and it was going so well! Jensen was about to pop the question to Jared, but this stupid prick had to barge in on it when it was getting good! What a smug douche.

"Tom," Jared says lowly. "Please. Be nice."

Tom chuckles darkly. "Nice was never something I was, at least towards other people." The son of a bitch caresses Jared's cheek with the back of his hand then. "You were always the exception."

Jensen has had enough. He snarls, standing up. "Get your fucking hands off him---"

"Sit down and shut your mouth." Tom says, snapping his fingers.

In an instant, Jensen finds himself quickly sitting back in his chair, and snapping his lol as shut. His body doesn't obey him as he tries to leave, almost as if he's paralyzed. Jensen tries to move, but he can't. The only thing he can do is move his eyes. He looks at Jared who looks back at him, terrified. He silently pleads with Tom to make it stop. Make what stop? Is he doing this? Tom?

That's when Jensen realizes it. It's starting to make sense. In hindsight, when Jared was first explaining his identity, Jensen should have connected the dots right there, but he was too overwhelmed by the notion that his boyfriend was Jesus. Jared's father and Tom's father are mortal enemies, which only means one thing. Tom Welling is the goddamn motherfucking Antichrist. Son of a bitch! Just his luck!

"I just wanna talk to you without interruptions, baby." Tom purrs.

Jared snatches away from him, showing some defiance at least. "There's nothing to talk about. You and I were never going to last. Now, please, release Jensen."

"Not at this second, no. I need to talk to you, Jared. I need you back. I was at my best with you around. The company is thriving now, and I have more time to spend with you. Ditch the wannabe rocker, and come back to me. You know you never forget about your first. Gimme another chance."

Jensen screams inside of his mind, but he cannot make the sounds pour out of his mouth. It's like he's here, but not really, watching from far away. He isn't in control of his body, and scares him, but what Jensen is truly afraid of is Jared actually accepting a deal with the Devil's...son. God, this entire situation is so fucked up. Jared actually dated this asshole? The guy who wants to take over the world and kill everyone? Wow. Unbelievable.

"It's not about you anymore." Jared mutters. Jensen is relieved. "We tried to make it work, once, twice, and even a third time. I gave you all the chances I had left, and you ruined it. I'm in love with Jensen now. He means the world to me. Now...could you please let him go? Think of this as one last act of kindness towards me."

These are the words Jensen so desperately wanted to hear. He knew Jared would choose him anyway, but he was still scared. Tom sighs then, standing up. He places the chair back to where it belongs before straightening out his tie. He snaps his fingers once more, freeing Jensen from his paralysis. The rockstar gasps, finally able to properly breathe again. Tom rolls his eyes dismissively at Jensen when he glares at him. If looks could kill, Jensen would be hailed as a hero.

"You owe me, PadaBear." Tom hums as he walks by, toying with Jared's hair. "See you around."

Eventually, the Antichrist leaves the restaurant, leaving the two lovers sitting alone in the dining area. Jensen glances at his boyfriend, but Jared only looks down at the table, clearly embarrassed by how it all went down. If Jensen could, he'd take on that Welling motherfucker in the parking lot, but he's sure he'd lose that fight brutally. Tom's not gonna play fair at all. His father doesn't, so why should he?

What a giant clusterfuck this turned out to be...

****

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I thought you knew."

"Oh, you thought I knew what, that you dated the Antichrist!? Come on, Jared! How was I possibly supposed to know!?"

This is their first fight. They've never had to scream or yell at each other before, but Jensen's a little more than pissed off at what happened at the restaurant earlier. Jared is sitting calmly on the couch. It makes Jensen angry at himself for yelling like this, but he can't fucking help it! Shit like this needs to be said on day one of any relationship, regardless if the other might think of it as a stupid joke.

"I never lied to you, Jensen. I told you when we first met that our father's were sworn enemies. I just never went into detail, and you never asked."

"He made me freeze up with his dark, Demonic powers from Hell! You should've told me!"

"I didn't think he'd come after me so quickly. He tends to do that."

"Oh, he made that a point tonight." Jensen huffs, hands in his hips. "But he's not gonna win. What kind of guy does he think I am? Wannabe? Yeah right. What a fucking douchebag. How did you ever end up dating someone like him? How does Christ end up falling for the Antichrist?"

"It's...complicated." Jared sighs.

Jensen finally sits next to him after several minutes of silence. He also sighs. "I've got time."

Jared laughs weakly. "Right. So, I guess I should start with saying that Tom was conceived to combat my return back to earth. His father doesn't like me very much, he sees me as our father's favorite. Technically, Tom is my nephew, which makes his father and I brothers."

"Wow. That's...wow."

"As I grew, I regained my memories, and started recognizing my purpose. My return means the end of all things, and the beginning of the new world. But I didn't want that, not yet. The world is bright and colorful, more beautiful than it was before my first death. And then, one day, a spark hit me. It was drawing me here. It was Tom. Somerhing pulled us together. Instead of fighting, he asked me out to dinner. I ceased my wandering to be with Tom...but he is something more than I bargained for. I knew our relationship was forbidden, but I didn't care. He didn't care either."

There's a but somewhere.

"But--"

There it is.

"I started noticing a change in him. He became consumed by power. His true nature was calling out to him. Tom desires the world, but he will not rush the inevitable while I still wish to see earth thrive. He...takes my feelings into consideration...mostly. I don't love him though, not anymore. I don't want to go back with him either. I want to stay with you. This must be a lot to digest."

Jensen doesn't even say anything. He only scoffs, laying his head on Jared's lap. Yeah, it's definitely a lot, but at least the full truth is out there. Jared has been nothing but truthful this whole time. He's right. Jensen never asked, and Jared never went into full detail. No one is truly at fault here, it's just some shitty communication. Jared looks down at him with those gorgeous eyes of his. Damn his beautiful face and his sexy hair.

"You have no idea." Jensen laughs.

"What was it you were gonna ask me at the restaurant earlier?"

"Huh? Oh." Jensen digs into his pocket, fishing out a little black box. He flips it open, revealing a ring. An engagement ring. Not such an eventful moment now. "Will you like...marry me or whatever? That'll be sure to piss that Demon Spawn off. What do ya say, gorgeous? Wanna get hitched to a washed up rocker?"

Jared takes the ring in his hand, huge grin never leaving his soft features. He slips the ring on himself after kissing Jensen deeply. "Of course. There's just one thing we need to do first."

"If you're gonna tell me that you fucked Santa Claus..."

"No, no! I was gonna say that...well, I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Try me."

"You would need to meet my father, and probably ask for his blessing."

Jensen looks at Jared as if he's suddenly hit his head and gone crazy. His father? The father of all fathers? The great, bearded man in the clouds? The guy who collects all the prayers on earth? Holy fucking shit.

Fuck! He's gonna meet God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY, final part coming up. (I love making "mini-series fics lmao)


End file.
